gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Awakening Part Three
"Awakening: Part Three" is the third episode of the Gargoyles series, the third episode of the five-part series premiere and the third episode of Season One. It was also released on VHS, in a condensed format, as Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken. Animation by Walt Disney Animation Japan, backgrounds by Studio Fuga, additional production facilities by Nakamura Production and Thai Wang Production. Synopsis Act I Detective Maza and Owen are talking in the castle. Owen apologizes for the incident, which he attributes to an exploding generator. He says that Mr. Xanatos has agreed to pay for any damages. Elisa doesn't buy the story. She says that she heard automatic weapons fire. She tells Owen that he can either let her look around now, or she can come back with a warrant and many more police. Owen takes Elisa to Xanatos, who explains that he just got off the phone with the mayor, apologizing for the incident. She asks him what really happened. Xanatos says that the generator story was for the press. The truth is that his men repelled an invasion by a rival corporation. They attempted to steal some of the technology that his company was developing. Elisa quips that he is a private citizen, not a country. His answer is that his company is bigger than most countries she could name. They walk out to the courtyard, which is in a state of disarray. Smoking debris are strewn everywhere. Elisa asks him if he had permits for the weapons she heard. He does. Goliath watches the two of them from a parapet. Meanwhile, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway have found the kitchen. They are taken in by all the strange devices. Brooklyn walks over to the stove and wonders what all the small dials do. He turns one and jumps back as one of the burners ignites. He bumps into Lexington, who goes flying into a rack full of pots and pans. Broadway finds the freezer, which contains enough food for a huge banquet. He is in heaven as he grabs as much as he can carry. Lexington unknowingly shuts the door to the freezer. Broadway yells out for help. Brooklyn and Lexington pull on the door, and tell Broadway to push. He backs up, and runs toward the door. He hits the door just as the other two pull it open, and gargoyles and food sail across the room. Owen interrupts Xanatos and Elisa, and says there is a problem in the kitchen with their new guests. Xanatos excuses himself and asks Owen to show her out. After Xanatos leaves, Elisa sees Hudson on one of the walls. Owen asks her what she sees, and she replies that she thought she saw that gargoyle move. Owen chuckles that the castle can be spooky at night and he has often thought the same thing himself. He rings the elevator and tells her goodnight. In the elevator, Elisa hits the stop button and gets off at the next floor. She wants to continue her investigation on her own. She wanders through the castle and jokes to herself about Dracula appearing. She begins to ascend a flight of stairs when she hears a noise behind her. She turns, but sees nothing and walks on. Bronx walks in, sniffs the air, and follows her up the steps. The stairs lead to one of the castle's ramparts. Maza admires the view, but hears someone behind her. She draws her gun, but gasps when she sees Bronx. She takes aim at him, but Goliath lands and takes her gun before she can fire. He smashes it in his hand. Elisa is frightened and backs up. Unfortunately, the only thing behind her is a low wall and empty space. She falls over the side and plunges downward. Act II As Elisa falls off the building, Goliath dives after her. He catches her and spreads his wings. They swoop over the street, startling passersby, and land safely on a ledge. Elisa starts at the first good look she gets of her savior. She speaks softly to Goliath, as if to soothe a savage beast. Goliath asks her why she was in the castle. She is surprised at his ability to talk and asks him what he is. "My kind have no names," he replies, "but you humans call me Goliath." She takes his statement to mean there is more than one of him. "Barely..." he sighs as he turns to leave. Elisa asks him to wait. They need to get off the ledge, and she suggests that he fly them up to the castle. He explains that he can't fly. He can only glide on currents of wind, and there are none strong enough near the ledge to lift them up. She asks if they are stuck. He sighs again, lifts her to his shoulders, and tells her to hold on. He digs his claws into the side of the building and hoists himself up the side. Elisa is frightened, but he tells her to trust him. At the top of the building, Goliath lets Elisa down. Bronx is still there and growls. Elisa had forgotten about him and backs up again. Goliath pats Bronx and assures her that he will not hurt her. He asks again why she is in the castle, and tells her not to fall off the building again. Hudson walks out of the castle with Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway. He scolds them for making such a mess of the kitchen. Lexington interrupts him when he notices Goliath talking to Elisa. Goliath tells Maza their story, and she asks if anyone else knows about them. He answers that only Xanatos knows. The other gargoyles walk up. Brooklyn sniffs Elisa and asks Goliath if she is a new friend and Elisa says she hopes that. Goliath introduces Elisa and says that she is a detective. Hudson asks what a detective does. Elisa tries to explain that when someone does something wrong, she finds out who and arrests them. Goliath asks who decides what's wrong. Maza explains that there is a justice system based on laws that the people decide. "You mean the humans decide," says Goliath. He notices the dawn beginning to break, and tells he she has to leave now. Elisa asks if she will see him again. She is grateful for him saving her life and offers to show him the city. Goliath agrees. She offers to meet him in the afternoon. He replies that it must be after dark. She asks if she should come to the castle. He points to a nearby rooftop. She asks why there. He asks her why she was sneaking into the castle. Her reply is that a good detective trusts no one. He says that is one thing they have in common and Elisa leaves. Hudson comments that much has changed from what they knew. Goliath agrees and says that they need to learn more about this new world and the humans who rule it, if they are to defend the castle. Owen walks out and calls to Goliath. Goliath walks into Xanatos' office. He says that it is almost dawn, and he and his friends must sleep soon. Xanatos assures him that he will only take a minute, and asks for his help. He says that the men who attacked stole three disks from him. Goliath is confused, so he tells him to think of them as magic talismans, each containing hundreds of spells. He asks Goliath if he will retrieve the disks. Goliath suggests he use a detective. Xanatos chuckles, but explains that he can't involve the police because of the gargoyles' presence. He says that they would be locked up for study. They are the only gargoyles left, and humans would fear them. "And betray us..." Goliath says. He asks what he would have them do. Xanatos walks over to a large television screen and loads a videotape. He says that he has discovered that a company called Cyberbotics was behind the theft. Goliath looks in awe at the image and compares it to a living tapestry. "Your naivete is refreshing, Goliath," Xanatos says. He explains that the stolen data is being held in three locations: an island in the bay, an underground research center, and a flying air fortress. They all need to be hit at the same time, so one can't warn the others. Goliath asks why he needs the gargoyles. Xanatos answers that he need to retrieve the disks before they are decoded, before the spells are translated. Goliath says that this is much different than defending the castle. It would endanger the lives of his charges, and he cannot risk that. Xanatos asks him to think about it, and Goliath leaves. A side door opens where a winged figure stands in shadow. "Don't worry," Xanatos says to the shadow, "everything is proceeding according to plan." Act III After the sun rises, the gargoyles are frozen in stone. The day passes, and the sun sets. As the sun sinks below the horizon, the gargoyles awaken once more. Brooklyn immediately jumps off his perch and prepares to leave. Goliath asks him where he is going. Brooklyn says he is going to explore the city. He says that they need to learn all they can about their new home. Goliath agrees, but warns him to stay close to the castle and stay out of sight. Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway all fly off. Elisa cautiously walks onto the rooftop that she agreed to meet Goliath on. She calls to him, but sees no one. Goliath steps around the corner and startles her. She asks him why he was hiding. He says he wanted to make sure she was alone. Maza chuckles that he shouldn't worry since he could probably handle an entire SWAT team. Just then, Hudson flies in and lands behind them. Goliath asks him why he is there. Hudson answers that he wanted to make sure it was not an ambush. Elisa laughs at their seemingly overt paranoia. She turns Hudson and asks if he is coming. She stumbles for a moment and asks what she should call him (remember only Goliath has a name up to this point). He sighs and asks why humans must name everything. Nothing is real to them until they've given it a name, and defined its limits. Elisa says that it's not like that, and fidgets for an explanation. The best she can come up with is simply that things need names. He asks her if the sky needs a name, or the river. She smiles and says that the river is called the Hudson. Goliath smiles at him as he sighs in compliance. "Fine lass," he says, "then I shall be the Hudson as well." Elisa agrees and Goliath says that they should be going. Elisa wonders how they will keep others from seeing Goliath. "Simple," Goliath answers, "we will keep to the rooftops." She says that's fine for him and his wings, but what about her? Her answer comes as Goliath gently lifts her into his arms. Elisa puts her arm around Goliath. Hudson looks on with a bit of disdain. Goliath asks if he is coming. Hudson declines, saying that this world is too busy for his tastes. He flies back to the castle to guard it. Elisa asks Goliath what he wants to see. He asks her to show him the dangers that threaten the gargoyles. She tells him to lighten up and they fly off. They fly all over the city, and finally land on the top of the Empire State Building. Elisa asks Goliath what he thinks. He is in awe of the advances made by man while they slept. He says that he sees no walls, and asks how the city is protected from invaders. Elisa answers that their biggest problems come from inside, not out. "That I am all too familiar with, " says Goliath. Back at the castle, Hudson and Bronx walk through the hallways. Bronx looks up to Hudson and whines. Hudson agrees with his feelings about the strange new world. They walk into a room with an easy chair and a TV. Hudson tests the chair and sits. The chair reclines and startles them both, but Hudson quickly settles into the comfortable chair. Bronx sniffs at the TV's remote control, and Hudson picks it up and presses a button. The TV comes to life with a rock video which sends Hudson and Bronx running from the room. In an alley somewhere in the city, an expensive looking car containing a yuppie couple stalls out. The female half of the couple, Margot, starts complaining to her husband, Brenden. Brenden stifles her and picks up his car phone. He can't get through to the police. He gets out of the car and attempts to fix it himself. Three street punks walk up to him and offer to "help". Brenden tells them that he just called the police. They are undaunted and turn belligerent. They are about to steal his wallet when something flies overhead and lands in a nearby alley. Elisa walks out of the alley and confronts the crooks. They start toward her and she shows her badge. They are not concerned. She warns them once more and runs into the alley. A roar is heard from the alley. The punks see Goliath and attack. Goliath makes short work of them. Brenden peeks around the corner, sees the foray, and tells Margot to run. Goliath asks Elisa if that was human gratitude. Elisa smiles and says that he may be the best thing to happen to the city in a long time. Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway are perched on a rooftop contemplating the wonders that they have seen. A motorcycle drives by on the street below. Lexington is fascinated and flies after it to investigate. Lexington scares the driver, who wipes out and runs away. Brooklyn and Broadway land next to him and reminds him that Goliath said not to let anyone see them. Lexington climbs onto the bike. Broadway tells him to be careful, but Lexington says that it looks simple enough. He pops the clutch, and the bike races off. It heads toward a wall, and Lexington jumps off just before it hits and bursts into flames. The three of them watch the fire and agree not to tell Goliath. Elisa and Goliath walk through Central Park. Elisa says that they are probably the only couple in the park that doesn't have to worry about muggers. Goliath remarks that this century is just as savage as the one he knew. Elisa says that he is judging the city too hard. It may show an ugly face, but there is a nicer side to it as well. Goliath hears a rustle in the bushes. A dart gun emerges from the brush and fires into Goliath's shoulder. The commandos that attacked the castle run from the trees. Elisa draws her gun, but it is knocked away by the commandos. They easily subdue both her and the drugged Goliath. The leader draws a weapon as Elisa asks him what they want. The leader aims the gun at Goliath and says that he is just tying up loose ends. First Appearances * Margot Yale * Brendan Quarters * Street Thugs * Vinnie Grigori (No Lines) Trivia *Elisa comments when she first looks around Castle Wyvern, "Must have one heck of a heating bill". This remark bears a striking similarity to one made by Bugs Bunny in the 1959 Warner Brothers cartoon "A Witch's Tangled Hare", regarding, of all places, a ruined Scottish castle that he was strolling about in. Furthermore, "A Witch's Tangled Hare" contained a strong element of Shakespearean parody, primarily Macbeth, but with aspects of Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet thrown in as well. Was this line of Elisa's a deliberate homage to this short, or merely a coincidence? (While this question remains unanswered, later episodes of Gargoyles would contain tributes to another Warner Brothers cartoon character - Wile E. Coyote - in the form of Coyote and Vinnie.) *Toon Disney/Disney XD Edits: The Trio in the kitchen scene is partially cut. Specifically Brooklyn turning on a stove and almost burning himself as well as Lexington landing in a pile of pots and pans were cut out. References *www.TV.com Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Canon